When Moana Met Pua and Hei-Hei
by Boolia
Summary: This takes place when Moana is eight and nine years old when she meets her animal companions, Pua and Heihei.
1. Part 1

When Moana Met Pua and Hei-Hei

Part 1

Note: There is a deleted scene to how Moana met Pua. I didn't know about it until it was too late, and part one was already finished, so part one is my version of how Moana met Pua.

Eight-year-old Moana looked at the ocean from the distance, shimmering like diamonds. She sighed in content at the breathtaking sight. She didn't understand what her father has against the ocean. She had been trying for years to swim in it, but any time she tries to go near it, her father grabs her, and drags her back to her Polynesian village. What can she do to make her father understand her love of the ocean? The little girl felt hopeless, but for the time being, she'll just keep trying. Surely her father will grow tired of dragging her away all the time. But, then again, he should have a long time ago.

She looked all around for her father. Not seeing him at all in sight, she ran towards the ocean.

She was almost to it when she heard a frantic squeal. She looked and saw a frantic pot-bellied pig running away from two men. She instantly knew why. The traditional luau was coming up in two months, and pig was the main course. They had to fatten one up in the meantime. Although she loved pork, she couldn't help feeling sorry that they had to kill a pig in order to eat it. When she first found out what she was eating from, she wanted to spit it out, but couldn't because she loved it so. But, she still felt like a monster.

She looked at the ocean again, and then back at the squealing pig. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to be in the ocean, but at the same time, couldn't help thinking of that pig.

 _No, Moana_. She told herself. _Don't do it. It's Island tradition to eat pig at a luau and always will be. Just think of the ocean like you have since you were a baby. Don't think of the pig, don't think of the pig, don't think of the… oh, I can't help it!_ She ran after the pig.

When she caught up to the pig, she grabbed it. The pig squealed, trying to get away.

" _Shhh_!" Moana said to the animal. It's all right. I'm trying to help you." The animal looked at her as if saying. ' _Really?_ ' "I know it's crazy, but I am. And it's even crazier because I'm talking to a pig, but I can't help it. I won't let you be killed." She held him in her arms. The pig still tried to get away. "Don't go away; can't you understand?" The pig settled down, and Moana cradled it like a newborn. " _Shhh_ , it's all right. Everything will be okay. She then heard voices.

"I think it went this way!"

"We can't lose that pig!"

Moana looked to where she could hide the pig. She found some nearby bushes, and put the pig behind them.

"Don't move." She told it. The pig obeyed. She turned to the two men who appeared before her. They both recognized her.

 _"Moana_?" One of them asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing." She said. _Just gazing at the ocean_. She could've added, but didn't for fear they might tell her father.

"Does your father know you're out here alone?"

"Uh, no, not really."

"Well, we're going to have to tell him about it. He'll be very mad."

"I understand."

"By the way," The other man said. "You haven't seen a pig running around here, have you?"

"Uh, no." She shook her head. "No, I haven't."

"If you do, tell us. The luau is coming up in two months, and you know how important a pig is to a luau."

"I do. It's very important indeed. But, say you can't find a pig, and fatten it up in time. What then?" The two men looked at her like she was crazy, and laughed. Moana laughed as well.

"That's _crazy!"_ The first guy said. "We always eat pig at luaus. You know that. It's tradition."

"If we can't eat pig, what will we eat?" The second guy asked.

"Uh, other food we have at luaus?" The men laughed again.

"You'll right. It's a stupid idea. I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"Stupid is right! You're so funny little Moana." He then grew serious. "But, you'll still in trouble when your father finds out. Come, we'll tae you to him."

"I can go by myself."

"It'll be best if you follow me." Moana sighed again.

"Right." The guy turned to his friend.

"Stay here in case you see the pig again. I won't be long." He looed at Moana again. "Come, Moana." The pig watched as Moana followed. Moana looed back at the pig's sad expression, and felt sad herself. Tala, her grandma, who witnessed this whole debacle felt bad as well. She looed at the pig.

"Moana," Her father, Tui, said to her. "How many times do I have to drag you away from the ocean like this?"

"Until you stop being overprotective of me and let me go to the ocean?" Moana asked, hope in her voice.

"That's never going to happen Moana. Nice try through."

"You know, you can't protect me forever. I'm not a baby anymore. I wasn't one for many years now, and never will be again. You can't invent a time machine and go back, Dad."

"True, but, I can be overprotective of you, and I shall. And as for the baby thing, you will forever be our baby girl no matter how old you get." Moana thought of something else.

" _Dad_?"

"Yes, Moana?"

"I know we eat pigs at luaus, but, what if that changes? We don't have to stop altogether, so I was thinking, maybe we could, I don't know, pardon one?" Tui shook his head.

"No can do. Moana. It's traditional. I'm leaving now, so, stay out of trouble, and don't go near the…"

"The ocean. Got it!" Tui smiled.

" _That's_ my Moana."

Moana sighed a third time that day. She couldn't keep that pig out of her mind; no matter how hard she tried. She hoped that pig was going to be all right.

 _"Moana_!" Someone shouted. Moana looked, and smiled. It was Tala. The pig was by her.

"Hello, Grandma!" She greeted, running over, and giving her a hug.

"How is my granddaughter doing?"

"Good." She then looked at the pig. "Hey, fella. It's cool seeing you again." She then was worried. She looked at her grandmother. "Grandma, I'm glad that the pig is alright, but he shouldn't be here. Someone might see him, and kill him. Although I love pork, I don't think I want to eat him at the next luau."

"I hear you, and you don't have to eat him. You just have to…" Moana then had an idea.

"Can you hide him at your place? Then I can see him whenever I want." Tala shook her head with a laugh.

"You know I can't do that, my child. They will find out eventually, and then what?"

"Then you have to make sure that never happens. Please, Grandma? Or if it'll be too much, I can do it."

"Sorry, Moana. They'll find out either way. Why don't you convince your father you want him as a pet."

"No, no way! I can't do that." Tala was confused.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm just a kid. My father will think it's a ridiculous idea."

"Oh come on. At least try. There are wonderful kids out there that can makes a difference. You can be one too. Size doesn't matter."

"I don't think so." She looked at the pig who was looking at her She made her decision. She looked back at her grandmother. "Okay, I'll try." Tala smiled.

"That's my son's daughter."

"No, no way!" Tui said after they confronted him. "There's absolutely no way you're keeping this pig as a pet."

"Why, dad?" Moana asked. "I can take care of him. At least let me try." Tui shook his head.

"Sorry, baby. A pet is a big responsibility. Bigger then you might think."

"I can't go into the ocean, and I can't get a pet pig? What can I do?" Tui smiled.

"You can continue to be my beautiful baby girl." Moana groaned. "What?"

"Nothing, Dad. Just nothing." She stormed out o the hut. The pig followed.

The pig saw Moana sitting near the ocean. Her head was in her hands. The pig oinked, moving her arms, and wiggling in her lap. Moana smiled, and petted him.

"Sorry, little pig. I tried." She sighed. "Oh, what is wrong with my dad? He can be so stubborn sometimes. And I've tried being in the ocean, but whenever I go near it, my dad just freaks out. I just don't know why."

"You don't have to give up, you know." Tala said from behind her. She sat down next to her.

"Yeah, but, I feel like I have no choice."

"But, you do have a choice. If you truly want something, you should keep going after it, and forget what others say." Moana thought about this.

"No, I'll give up." Tala was shock.

"Really? Are you sure? I taught my son to never give up his dreams, and look where he is today. He's the village chief. My own flesh and blood. A mother can only be proud. Surely, my son taught you the same morals." Moana thought more about this.

"Yeah, but, sometimes you just got to give it up, Grandma if it's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible if you drea…" Moana was then mad.

"Give it a rest! I'm giving up, and that's final! If I can't go near the ocean, or keep a pet pig, I don't know what to do. So, just give it a rest!" Tala was shocked that her granddaughter snapped at her. Moana calmed down. "Sorry, Grandma. But, I am giving up." Tala sighed.

"If that is what you want." She stood up. "But, I think you'll regret it later." She walked away. Moana looked at the pig.

"What do you think? I know that she's right, and you shouldn't give up, but what if it's impossible? Do you think I should give up?" The pig snorted. The little girl sighed. "I wish I knew the answer."

Just then, the earth shook violently. The pig squealed frantically. Moana held the pig tightly. Moana heard the villagers screaming in panic from a distance.

"Don't worry little guy, I'll protect you. This must be an earthquake. Don't be frightened. Even though it is scary." The pig squealed loudly when nearby trees fell over. Moana, not even once, let go of the frightened animal, even though she was scared herself.

The ground stopped. Moana sighed, and looked at the pig. The animal only oinked. The girl smiled, and petted him.

"I'm glad." She then realized something, and stood up with a gasp. "But, my parents! I have to check to see if they are all right." Moana was about to run when the frightened pig squealed again. Moana noticed this. "What now?" She looked, and gasped. A big tsunami was headed straight towards them. Moana quickly picked up the pig, and ran for higher ground. But, the tsunami was too quick for Moana, and swallowed her and the pig up!

The Polynesian girl broke the surface, and screamed as she got pulled in the current

 _"HELLLLPPPPPP_!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. " _SOMEBODY, HELP ME!"_ The pig screamed as well.

Suddenly, the pig saw the bark of the tree that had scared him during the earthquake. He oinked. Moana saw the bark, and nodded. They quickly swam over to it.

When they got to it, Moana grabbed the pig, and with her other hand, grabbed onto a branch.

First, Moana helped the pig get onto the bark. Once on, she tried to pull herself up. The pig helped her when he saw that she was struggling. The two collapsed when he got her on, and was catching their breaths. Moana looked at the pig.

"Good pig." She said. The pig looked at her, and smiled as well.

Moana sat up, and gasped at what she saw of the island. Roofs of huts and debris floated everywhere. She looked all around; not believing the chaos the earthquake had caused.

 _This is not real, this is not real, this is not real_! She thought to herself. She closed her eyes, and opened them to see that it was in fact real. The girl wanted so bad to go and find her parents and her loved ones, but she didn't want to leave the thing that was keeping her safe. The girl had never felt this frightened before. Moana grabbed onto the branch tightly to stay on.

 _I hope everyone gets to safety_. She told herself. She petted the pig who went to comfort her.

The flood eventually receded. Everything was peaceful once again. Moana stood up, and looked around. Where were her parents and grandmother? She turned to the pig.

"We must find my parents." She told the animal. She and the pig ran off. _"MOM; DAD! MOM; DAD!"_

She called and called, but she didn't find them anywhere. She turned to the pig again. "I'm getting worried. Where could they be?" The pig snorted. He could tell there was worry on the girl's face, and that she was frightened. But he didn't know how to help. And for that, he felt terrible.

Moana was about to sit down by a tree, and cry in her lap, when she heard s voice.

"Moana?" Moana turned around, and a giant smile was on her face, then she saw a man standing in front of her.

"Toola!" She said excited. "Am I excited to see you!"

"And we are too." Toola responded. "Your parents and grandmother have been looking for you."

"Where are they?"

"Follow me. I'll take you right to them." Moana and the pig went after Toola.

"MOM; DAD!" Moana cried when she saw them, running over to them. Tala was there as well. The parents were just as relieved as their daughter was.

"MOANA!" They cried. Parents and child hugged. They all had tears in their eyes. It was a happy reunion. The pig was happy. So was Tala.

"We searched the whole island for you." Moana's mom said to her. "We even have some of the villagers searching. We better tell them that you're found." She left.

"I wanted to find you during the earthquake," Tui admitted. "But your mother insisted not to until it was safe. She said that you were smart, and could figure out what to do." He noticed the pig. "And it seems like you weren't alone." He realized something. "Hey, isn't that the pig you wanted as a pet?"

"Yep!" She went over to the little animal "And he has been keeping me company through the tsunami and the earthquake.

"Oh, is that so?" Tui looked at the pig. "Is that true, little guy? Have you been keeping my little girl company?" The pig oinked. He smiled.

"So, can I keep him, Dad?" She asked, hope in her voice. Tui sighed.

"I don't see why not. It'll be a reward for keeping you company." The little girl cheered to herself. "But, you must take care of him. He's your responsibility now." Moana hugged him.

"I will. Thanks, Dad." She looked at the pig.

"I'm keeping you, pig! Isn't that awesome?" The pig oinked with excitement. She ran to her grandmother.

"I'm keeping him, Grandma!" Tala smiled.

"I heard that." She responded. "What are you going to call him?"

"Call him?" Moana haven't thought of this. She thought a bit, and then had it. "Pua."

"Pua?" Moana grabbed Pua, and picked him up.

"Yeah, Pua."

"Then Pua it is." Tui said. "I'll tell the villagers not to eat him, and every year we'll pardon one from being slaughtered. Welcome to the family, Pua." Pua oinked, glad to be with the girl who had saved him. "But, no more pets after this, Moana."

"No more pets. Don't worry, Dad, I promise."

"I'll go ask your mother. I can't decide without her. I promise her that when we married."

"I'm sure she'll say yes. She just has to once she learned he saved me and that I can take care of him by my self."

"Well, I'll ask just in case." He left.

"So, see what not giving up can do for you?" Tala said to her.

"I do." Moana answered. "And even though the ocean turned in to a massive tsunami that could've killed me. I'll never give up going to the ocean, never." Tala smiled.

"That's my son's baby girl."


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Six months later, Moana, now nine, was walking home from school. Mrs. Keliki, a local woman said that she could school the village children in her tent, so, Moana was one of her students. Moana heard some laughter and cheers. She looked, and gasped as she saw three boys throwing stones at a chicken. Moana recognized them as the school bullies; Rangi, Lagi, and their leader, Afu. Her best friend, Oliana, was their favorite target. Moana grew mad as the boys kept tormenting the chicken. She ran in to the crossfire.

 _"Stop it_!" She commanded. The boys looked at her.

"What do you want, Ocean Spit?" Afu wanted to know.

"I want you to stop harassing this poor chicken."

 _"Aw!"_ Rangi said in disappointment. "Ocean Spit, you're no fun."

"Don't make me tell your parents."

 _"Oh no_!" Lagi faked. "Our parents; we're _so_ scared!"

"You should be. They're going to be so mad at you."

"You wouldn't _dare_ tell them!" Afu said. Moana looked at him.

"I will!" Afu looked at his buddies.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here." The boys headed off.

"That's the most stupidest chicken I've ever saw!" She heard Lagi mention. His friends agreed, and laughed.

Moana looked at the chicken.

"You okay?" She asked. The chicken clucked, not even looking at her. "Those boys are a pain, but they won't bother you anymore." She then saw his broken wing. "Oh, they gave you a broken wing; you poor thing!" She hatched an idea. "I know!" She picked up the animal. "I'll take you home with me, bandage that wing, and take care of you until you can survive in the wild again. How about it?" The rooster looked at Moana, clueless to what she just said, but Moana didn't care. She headed towards home. "Come on; it'll be fun!"

When she was home, Moana put the chicken into her cloth sack she had on her back, and went inside. She looked all around for her parents. She didn't see them, so she climbed the ladder to the loft.

Once in her room, she took the chicken out. She smiled, but her smile faded when she saw a piece of the strap from her basket that she weaved for school in his beak. She gasped, and looked in her bag to find that her basket was destroyed.

" _No; no; no_!" She cried/ She looked at the rooster. _"You ate my homework_! That was very naughty, chicken!" The rooster strolled out of the bag, and looked around. Moana changed her mood. "This is my room. Like it?"

But, the rooster was scared and confused to where he was. He started clucking loudly. Moana tried to shush it.

" _Shhhh!"_ Moana shushed. " _Quiet!_ My parents will hear." She managed to grab the animal. She shushed him, when she heard footsteps. She gasped. "Someone's coming!" She slid the rooster under her bed. "Stay under my bed, and not one peep!" She looked at the door, and sighed in relief when Pua entered the room. The pig oinked in greeting. "Oh, Pua, it's only you. You scared me. I thought it was Mom or Dad. You know, you better not let them see you in the house." Pua oinked. He saw the rooster that waddled out. The girl noticed this. _"Oh!_ She grabbed the rooster, and showed him to Pua. "I found him on my way home today." She showed the pig the broken wing. "Three bullies gave him this. I took him home, so, don't tell, okay?" The pig looked at Moana as if saying ' _Really_ , kid? I'm a pig. Your parents won't understand me.' Moana then heard more footsteps. She grabbed the rooster, and hid him behind her back. Her mom, Sina, came in.

"Moana," She said to her. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Well, I got in." She responded. Sina smiled. She then noticed her daughter's hands.

"What's behind your back, dear?"

" _Nothing_!"

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't have your hands behind your back. Now, what is it? Come on; let's take a look." Moana sighed. This is it! She's going to be caught. She took out her hands from behind, and showed her. She panicked on the inside. The rooster was gone!

Moana then noticed the rooster strolling around behind her mom's back. Sina looked mad now, and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm _waiting_ , young Moana." She said in a firm voice. Moana thought about this. How is she going to get rid of this mess? She quickly grabbed Pua, and showed her.

" _Pua_ , it was Pua behind my back." The pig grunted. Sina looked at him.

"You know how your father doesn't allow Pua in the house."

"I know, but I didn't let him in my room. He came in here by himself."

"Well, whether he came here by himself or not, you better get him outside before your father sees."

"Yes, Mom." The little girl panicked again as her mother turned around to leave. But, luckily, she didn't see the rooster, and just passed by him. Moana sighed in relief. The rooster looked at her. "You are one lucky chicken. It's going to be hard hiding you from my parents." The rooster clucked. As she looked at it, she wondered about something. The chicken looked familiar to her. The features stood out. Where had she seen this bird before? She shrugged it off, not getting anything. Moana then looked at the injured wing.

"Now, let's see what we can do about that wing."

" _There_!" She said when she was done bandaging the wing with seaweed she found by the ocean. "All better now." She had an idea. She ran out of her room, closing the door behind her so the rooster couldn't escape. " _Oh, Mom!"_

"So, what do you have to show me?" Oliana asked later in Moana's room.

"First, before you see him you must promise not to tell anybody." Moana told her friend.

"Okay, I promise." She didn't know where this was going, and was unsure to what her friend was talking about, but trusted her just the same. Moana opened the basket where she hid the rooster, and showed it to her. Oliana looked at the cross-eyed animal.

"You got yourself a chicken, and didn't tell your parents? Does Pua need a playmate when we're at school or something?" She then saw the bandaged wing, and gasped. "Oh, you poor creature!" Oliana looked at her friend. "Do you know what happened?" Moana nodded, and told her everything.

"I see." Oliana said when Moana concluded her story. "Those boys are such jerks. I can't believe they would go so far, and hurt a poor, innocent animal, but you know, they will find out about it sooner or later. Your grandma refused when you tried to hide Pua at her place, remember?"

"I remember as if was yesterday."

"So, how will you pull it off?" Moana shrugged.

"Don't know. If they find out, they find out. But pray that wont happen. In the meantime, I'll do whatever it takes to hide him."

"Okay. I'll help too." Moana smiled.

"I know, that's why I chose my best friend to trust that she'll help keep this between us."

Moana could hardly wait to get home at school the next day. The kids were all sitting cross-legged on place mats made out of cloth. Moan couldn't concentrate on the teacher's lecture about fishing cycles. When the teacher saw Moana not paying attention for the fifth time in the lesson, she had enough.

" _Moana_?" She wanted to know. "Why do you keep not paying attention? Am I boring you that much that you want school to be over? I thought you liked school."

"I do." Moana replied. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Keep talking about math." Several kids laughed. Moana was confused. " _What?_ "

"She's talking about the fishing seasons." A boy informed her.

"Oh." Moana felt embarrassed. "Sorry, Mrs. Keliki." Mrs. Keliki continued.

When Moana got home, she rushed to her room. She put her bag on her bed.

"I'm here little chicken!" She called. The chicken didn't respond " _Chicken_?" She looked all around, but didn't find the chicken anywhere. " _Chicken? Chicken_ ; where are you?" She searched the whole room, but didn't seem to find the bird anywhere. Where was it? She left the chicken here up in her room. Did it go downstairs? Moana was about to continue her search, when she heard a loud _CRASH!_ What was that? Little Moana ran to see.

She gasped at what she saw. The kitchen was a complete mess, and there in the middle of the room was the chicken.

" _Oh no_!" Moana said. "Don't you see what you have _done_? I'm going to get into so much trouble _. Bad chicken_!" The chicken just cocked its head from side to side, having no clue what it had just done. The Polynesian girl knelt on the floor. "This is going to take _forever_ to clean!" Pua then came to her side, oinking. Moana looked at the pig, and a big smile spreaded across her face. "Unless I have some help. Can you help me out here, Pua?" Pua oinked, standing tall and mighty. "You will? Thanks Pua! Hopefully, we'll get finished before anyone sees!" And so started the cleanup. Moana put the animal in a straw basket.

Both Moana and Pua collapsed onto the floor on their backs when they were done.

" _Finally_!" Moana stated. "We're done; no more mess!" Pua grunted with contempt. "Okay; we're done cleaning your mess, chicken!" When Moana looked, she gasped. The chicken was gone again. She groaned. "Oh, where have you gone _this_ time?!" She stood up, and looked at her pet pig. "Help me find him, okay, Pua?" Pua saluted with his hoof with a determined oink, and began to help his owner look.

A moment later, the pig lifted his head, and saw the chicken outside. The pig went to his owner, and pawed on her ankle, oinking like crazy. Moana looked down at the excited animal.

"What is it, Pua?" She wanted to know. She looked outside as well to see the animal stuttering into the bushes. She lit up. " _There_ he is; thanks Pua!" And with that, she followed the chicken outside.

"You know, you shouldn't wander off alone like this." Moana told the chicken when it stopped. "You could get into serious trouble, and someone or an animal might have you for their meal." She was about to grab him, when the chicken cawed loudly, and took off running. _"Hey_ ; come back you!" She took of after it.

When she caught up to the chicken, she panted for breath. "For…a…small bird, you can really…run on those legs…can't you?" The chicken clucked in response, again without having any idea to what it was clucking to. It looked out at something in the distance. This confused the little girl. " _Huh?_ What are you looking at?" She looked as well, and then got it. The two were looking at the ocean in the distance.

"The ocean sure is breathtaking, isn't it?" Moana stated. "It makes you wonder what's out there." She then frowned. "But my parents don't want me anywhere near it, my father especially. I don't know why; it's very strange and frustrating. I mean that's what my name Moana literally _means,_ ocean. If they didn't want me anywhere near it, they shouldn't have named me Moana. It's as simple as that." She looked at the animal. "You don't understand me, do you?" The chicken clucked. Moana sighed. "Didn't think so. I just made a big fool out of myself." The chicken then ran off again. This made the young girl groan "Not again." She once again, ran after the animal. " _Hey; hey_ ; come back! _Hey; hey_!" She then stopped as she realized something. " _HeiHei_ ; that's what I'll call you!" She ran off after him again. "HeiHei, come back!"

She got to the beach when she caught up to HeiHei. HeiHei would've gotten further, but Pua stood in his way, moving whenever the chicken tried to strut to the ocean. The girl did a thumbs up at the pig.

" _Good job_ , Pua!" The pig oinked in satisfaction. She grabbed the chicken by its neck, and was angry at him. _"HeiHei_ ; I told you why I can't go to the ocean! My parents will be so mad at me." But with one look at the ocean, she thought of something. " _Hmmm,_ I wonder." She stopped herself. " _No_ , Moana. You tried several times before, and you fail miserably. You should learn by now that it's a no-no." But she wanted to. She stopped herself again as she looked again. " _No_ , Moana, you are better then this. Don't even think about it. But, she couldn't help her urges. "Don't…think…about…it. Fight it, Moana, _fight it!"_ HeiHei wondered what the heck Moana was doing. Pua felt bad about her, seeing her ultimate desire and failing frequently in the past year.

Moana had enough, and her desire was too strong. "Oh, what the heck; I can't help it!" The little girl grabbed the chicken, and ran to the smallest canoe. Pua followed as well.

Pua got in, and the girl placed the chicken beside him. She looked at them.

 _"Ready_?" She asked them. "I don't know what number this is, but, let's do it! Let's make my dream come true for once! _Whoo-hoo_!" She pushed and pushed. When she got the canoe into the ocean, she got in and cheered to herself. "The unknown; _here we come_!" The animals made their respective noises. Moana was about to grab the little oar when she felt something. She looked up, and noticed she was touching some feet. She looked up, and met the disapproving look of her father. She grinned lamely. "Oh, hey, Dad. How's it going?" He grabbed her, and put her on his shoulder. Moana sighed. " _Yep;_ knew this was coming."

"Come on, Pua." He headed off, not paying attention to the chicken. Pua did too. When Pua noticed HeiHei wasn't following, he grabbed the clueless chicken in his mouth, and followed.

Moana didn't want HeiHei to do anything reckless while she was at school the next day, so. She brought him there. When Oliana saw HeiHei moving around in her bag, she asked about it.

Moana looked around to see if anybody was listening, then she leaned in to whisper to her friend.

"HeiHei's in here." She told her. Oliana was confused. "HeiHei is what I named the rooster." Oliana got it, and then did a double take.

"Are you _crazy_?!" She questioned. "You can't bring him in here! You're get in trouble if the adults find out."

"I know. But, I'll get in trouble too if he destroys our house, and my parents find out."

"Well, what will happen if anyone here finds out, huh? They'll tell your parents."

"Hopefully that'll never happens. Hopefully he stays quiet, and me out of trouble."

"You know that'll never happen, right? He'll make noise; I just know he will. He's a wild animal."

"We'll just pray that never happens. Let's just take one step at a time."

"Okay, but, I have a bad feeling about this."

But as Oliana had feared, HeiHei made clucking sounds when the kids and their classmates were doing their assignments on parchments of paper with pens. Moana tried to shush the chicken, but couldn't.

"Who's making those chicken noises?" Mrs. Keiliki wanted to know. "Whoever is doing it, stop. They are distracting, and this is a place of studying. There's no time for that now. Do I make myself clear?"

" _Yes, Mrs. Keiliki_." The students chanted together. The teacher smiled.

"Good."

But, the clucking continued…and continued…and continued. Mrs. Keiliki had enough.

"Now, class…" She began. "I'm going to say this one last time; _who_ is making that awful racket?" Nobody answered. "I see. I guess I'll just have to start asking around the classroom. She looked at a girl. "Melena? It is you?" Melena shook her head.

"No, Mrs, Keiliki." She answered. "It wasn't me."

"I see." She looked at a boy. " _Leo?_ " Leo, too, shook his head.

"Wasn't me either." Mrs. Keiliki was about to call on someone else when Afu spoke up. standing up from his spot.

"Why don't you ask Ocean Spit?" The teacher looked at him. "I mean Moana. I bet she has something to tell you."

"That's a good idea, Afu. I think I will. Take your seat." Afu sat back down as the teacher strolled over to Moana's side.

" _Moana_?" Moana looked up at her. "Was it you, Moana? Answer me!" Moana was about to talk when Oliana spoke up.

"It wasn't Moana." She explained. "It was me. I made those noises. I'm sorry. I don't know why I did them. I just did I guess. Didn't think about what I was doing." Mrs. Keiliki ushered her forward.

"Come here, Oliana." Oliana did as she was told. Moana couldn't believe what her friend was doing. She knew why she was doing this, but still, it wasn't her fault. She didn't deserve it.

When Oliana was by the teacher's side, she looked up, ready for her punishment.

"I'm ready for my punishment, Mrs. Keiliki." She said. Se prepared to get spanked. Mrs. Keiiliki was about to give it to her, when Moana stood up, not having the guts to take it anymore.

"Don't punish Oliana when she didn't do anything wrong, Mrs. Keliki." Moana said to her. "It was my fault." Mrs. Keiliki just looked at her.

" _Moana_? You made the chicken noises? I find that very hard to believe."

"That because it wasn't me. It was my rooster, HeiHei."

" _HeiHei_?" Moana nodded. She took out the sack, and opened it. HeiHei jumped out. "HeiHei _, no!"_ Everyone gasped as the chicken ran amok, clucking all the way.

"Someone, grab that chicken!" Mrs. Keliki ordered. The kids obeyed, and reached for him as he ran nearby, but the chicken was too fast for the children. Moana tried to catch HeiHei as well, so did Mrs. Keliki and Oliana. Moana got up after reaching for the chicken, and ran as fast as she could. Oliana blocked him. HeiHei was about to change directions, when Moana grabbed him.

" _Got ya_!" She said. HeiHei struggled in her grasp, but Moana held a firm grip. The teacher walked towards her, not happy.

"Moana!" She scolded. Moana turned to face her. She gulped. She was in trouble.

"Moana, what were you _thinking_?!" Her father wanted to know. She and her parents were back in front of their house after her father gave her the silent treatment on the way home. She still had HeiHei in her grasp. "Bringing a real life chicken into school? Do you know what it's like for me, the village chief, to have to go pick his troubled daughter up? It's not good Moana, not good at all."

"I'm sorry, Dad!" She apologized again. "But if I kept him home, he would have destroyed it like he almost did yesterday!" Moana realized what she said, and covered her mouth, but it was too late. The cat was already out of the bag (or rooster in this case).

"That chicken was here yesterday, wasn't he?" Her mother questioned. Moana sighed, and nodded. "How long did you have him?"

"Since yesterday? Some bullies were hurting him, and I stood up for the poor creature! It had a broken wing, so I brought him home." The parents looked at the bandaged wing. "So, can I keep him? _Please,_ at least until he gets better?" The parents looked at each other, and looked back at Moana.

"You can keep him." Moana cheered. "But just until he's all recovered." Moana stopped, cheering and cleared her throat, looking serious.

"I will." She told them. "I promise. You have my word."

A couple days later, HeiHei's wing was all healed, but through those days, Moana's parents saw the chicken's stupidity.

"Poor HeiHei." Sina said. "I don't think he can survive."

"Yeah." The chief agreed. "It's too stupid. It'll be a goner as soon as we let it go." Moana then had an idea.

"Then, why don't we keep him?" She asked. The two adults looked at her like she was crazy. "I know we made a deal to keep him until his wing was better, but he'll be in danger if we release him. And I already made up a name for him, so I'm already kind of attached to him. And plus, Pua needs a friend while I'm away. So, please, what do you say?" The parents looked at each other.

"What do you say, dear?" Sina asked her husband. "Pua could use a friend when we are away, and she is responsible taking care of Pua."

"And I'll be more responsible taking care of HeiHei." Moana promised. "Please, please, _please!"_ Tui looked at his pleading daughter again, and sighed.

"I suppose." He said. She cheered. She jumped into his arms, hugging him. "I hope I don't regret it!"

"Oh, thank you, thank you, _thank you_ ; and you won't!" Tui sighed again.

"I get the feeling I will." The parents watched as the child and animals cheered together, with HeiHei once again, not having a clue.


End file.
